Kit Fisto
Categories: Characters in alphabetical order, Jedi Messengers, Nautolan and 7 others Kit Fisto Edit SHARE Tab can-deact Tab leg-act30px-Era-imp Queicon This article contains information about a project that is part of the Star Wars: The Clone Wars project. The official chronology of the Clone Wars in the universe of "Legends" has not been approved by Lucasfilm. The exact chronology of the events described in this article is unknown. Kit Fisto Biological information Home world Gly-Anselm 1 Date of death 19 BBY 2 Place of death Coruscant 3 Physical data Race Nautolanine 1 Floor Male 1 Growth 1.96 meters 4 Weight 87 kilograms 5 Hair color None 1 Eye color Black 1 Color of the skin Green 1 Chronological and political information Era Empire Rise 1 Affiliation Jedi Order 1 Galactic Republic 1 Famous students Bent Eirin 6 Nadar Webb 7 SOURCE “The possessor of the Force must be limited in its use.” ―Kit Fisto - Gnome-speakernotes Listen (file information) (source) Kit Fisto is a famous Nautolanin, a Jedi Master during the sunset years of the Galactic Republic. During the Clone Wars, Fisto was a general of the Republic's Great Army and a member of the Jedi Council. He was famous for his signature smile and unusually close relationship with his Jedi ally Ayla Secura, which periodically almost went beyond the Jedi Code. Kit and Ayla, as they could, tried to hide their feelings for each other. In 19 BBY, Kit Fisto, along with Mace Windu, Agen Kolar, and Sacy Tiin, fell at the hands of Darth Sidious. Although he withstood the first few strokes of Darth Sidious, he could not resist his aggression with his signature Shii-Cho style. Contents Expand Biography Edit Early life “Hello, Master Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan. I heard a lot about you from my padawan. I am glad to have the opportunity to speak with you, but I'm afraid the conversation will not be pleasant. ” - Keith Fisto (source) Keith Fisto was born on the planet Gly-Anselm, in the region of Sabilon. 8 His mother’s brother was Nied Fisto, a Force-sensitive teras-kashi master. 9 His numerous kartikal processes contained sensitive receptors, which allowed him to feel the pheromones secreted by living beings to express feelings, and other changes in the chemical balance of the body. Such a skill was truly unique among the Jedi: even using the Force could not allow the Jedi to sense what Fisto felt. Thanks to his skills, Kit Fisto hoped to join the Council of Reconciliation following the path of the Jedi Consul. At the end of the training, Fisto assembled a green light sword with two crystals, capable of functioning under water thanks to a bifurcating pulse of cyclic ignition. 10 Being an amphibian, Fisto often performed tasks on the water worlds. Kitfisto detail Jedi Master Kit Fisto. After killing Master Tal in 41 BBY 11, Kit Fisto continued training for her Padawan, Mon Calamari Bent Eirin. Although he was not sure that he was ready to train a Padawan, he understood that for Bent, who also belonged to the race of amphibians, there could be no better mentor. Among the missions carried out by Fisto and Eirin was a trip to Korriban in 39 BBY, where the Jedi found in a certain hut a collection of Sith artifacts and several textbooks by the famous Kermian professor Murka Lundi. This prompted Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi to find out more about the professor and his passion for the Sith. 12 After completing Eirin's training, Fisto was in no hurry to take on something new and instead focused on serving in the Temple. However, he subsequently trained yet another Mon Calamari, Nadar Webb, who became a knight at the beginning of the Clone Wars. 7 In 23 BBY, Kit Fisto and Mace Windu responded to Obi-Wan Kenobi's call to help him deal with the machinations of Groodo the Hutt and Senator Rodd in the Fondor system. Masters played an important role in the conquest of Fondor's spaceport. 13 Shortly before the Clone Wars began, Master Fisto took part in the defeat of the Iridium pirates who attacked Republican ships in the Atrivis sector with the support of the separatists. A battle group of Jedi and members of the Judiciary under the command of Fisto and Master Belsed-Kan Idan entered the battle with the pirates over the planet Vucelle after an unsuccessful attempt to negotiate. During the shootout, pirates destroyed one of the six Jedi interceptors and damaged the Monitor III cruiser, but they either died or were captured. 14 Only a pirate named Raskar managed to escape. 15 During the Separatist crisis, Kit Fisto and Luminara Unduli served as Jedi Advisers to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, 16 which, when he was a senator, was then dealt with by the time of the dead Jedi Master Jorus K'baot. 17 Shortly after the assassination attempt on Senator Padme, Amidalu Fisto attended Palpatine’s meeting with the Jedi on the threat posed by the growing separatist movement of Count Dooku. 18 The Clone Wars The Battle of Geonosis Edit Blue Glass Arrow Main article: Battle of Geonosis Kitgeonosis Keith Fisto leads a clone squad in the Battle of Geonosis Soon Fisto with M